1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a LED display screen, and more particularly to a LED display screen which is conveniently assembled from the front.
2. Description of Related Arts
It is a time of information and attention. As an efficient medium to transfer information and idea to people, LED display screens are widely used in many circumstances. We can see LED display screen in streets, on buses, in stadium, and even in toilet. Accordingly, assembling LED display screens becomes a usual and important task.
A LED display screen comprises a LED display module and a case. To avoid shading the LED display module, the LED display module is ordinarily connected with the case with its back, and the connecting means is hidden behind. Traditionally, The LED display module has its back attached with the case, and the case has a back opening for operating. The LED display module and the case is then assembled by fastening a screw from the back of the LED display module via the back opening of the case. Finally, the back opening of the case is closed, and the LED display screen is mounted in a display position.
However, the LED display screen may be damaged or needs to be disassembled. In this case, people must take the whole LED display screen down, expose the back opening of the case and then loose the screw to detach the LED display module from the case. Besides, when assembling, the display effect of the LED display module can not be seen, so that it takes much time to adjust the LED display module.
LED display screens can be assembled and disassembled from the front are desirable. The major problem is that the connecting means will shade the LED display module to affect display effect. Frequently, the LED display screen is large and has a certain weight, if fastening it with screw, the screw will be thick and shade a rather big area of the LED display screen. When the LED display screen needs a plurality of screws, affection to the display effect is more serious. On another hand, if simply adhering the LED display module on the case, due to the weight of the LED display module, and the adhesive may go bad, it is not stable. Especially, in many situations, the LED display screen is placed high above, e.g., evenings and matches, so it is troublesome to take the whole LED display screen down to disassemble. The better way is to disassemble the LED display screen piece by piece and then take down.